The invention relates to a hand-guided floor treatment device having a bottom part which includes at least one tool which is rotatable on a floor by means of a drive, as well as having a guide part which includes at least one handle and is connected to the bottom part by means of an articulated arrangement which is developed in such a manner that the guide part, proceeding from a perpendicular, is pivotable in relation to the perpendicular in angular positions rotating in all directions and is operatively connected to the bottom part so as to transmit torque in an angularly limited manner in each angular position in relation to the perpendicular.
A floor treatment device of this type is known from WO 2011/023169 A2. The known floor treatment device provides a scrubber-drier machine which is provided for the wet cleaning of floors. The scrubber-drier machine comprises a guide part which has two handles and can be gripped and moved by one operator using two hands. The guide part is connected to a bottom part by means of an articulated arrangement, the articulated arrangement being developed in such a manner that the guide part can be pivoted in relation to the bottom part in an angularly restricted manner rotating in all directions and can nevertheless transmit a torque to the bottom part. The bottom part comprises two rotatable, plate-shaped tools which are driven. The two plate-shaped tools have associated therewith a suction strip arrangement which, with the scrubber-drier machine in the operating position, rests on a floor by means of sealing lips and serves for sucking up a dirty water detergent solution.
It is the object of the invention to create a floor treatment device of the type mentioned in the introduction which makes further simplified operation possible compared to the prior art.
Said object is achieved for a floor treatment device of the type mentioned in the introduction in that the at least one rotatable tool is arranged in such a manner on the bottom part that when the floor treatment device is operating the at least one rotatable tool exerts permanent linear propulsion on the bottom part. The at least one tool is rotatable exclusively in the direction of propulsion. An operator consequently no longer has to pull or push the floor treatment device according to the invention into the corresponding direction of treatment, as is the case in the prior art. Rather, the operator simply just has to control the automatically progressing bottom part. As a result of the articulated arrangement, it is particularly simple for one operator to control the floor treatment device since a simple rotational movement introduced manually by means of the at least one handle onto the guide part in each angular position of the guide part relative to the bottom part ensures a corresponding transmission of torque to the bottom part such that the direction of the bottom part is able to be modified by controlling the guide part. As a result, an extremely small amount of force is necessary to control the floor treatment device. On account of the large degree of mobility of the guide part in relation to the bottom part, it is also possible and simple to treat floors in areas that are difficult to access. The solution according to the invention is provided for both dry operating floor treatment devices and wet operating floor treatment devices. Both tools with an approximately vertically aligned axis of rotation and tools with an approximately horizontally aligned axis of rotation are provided as rotatable tools. Essential to the invention is that the at least one rotatable tool is arranged in such a manner in relation to the bottom part that in operation linear propulsion of the bottom part is produced by the tool rotating on the floor. This means that, when the at least one tool is operating, the bottom part is permanently moved forward in a straight line as long as no controlling operation is introduced by correspondingly pivoting the guide part. If at least one rotatable tool is provided in the form of a roller or brush which is mounted in the bottom part with a horizontal axis of rotation, rotation of the at least one tool in the direction of propulsion inevitably causes the bottom part to move forward in a linear manner. One single brush-shaped or roller-shaped tool is preferably provided. As an alternative to this, at least two roller-shaped or brush-shaped tools each with a horizontal axis of rotation can be arranged side by side or one behind another. Correspondingly linear propulsion is brought about in the case of said alternative as a result of synchronized drive control of the at least two tools. Where the tools are arranged one behind another with a horizontal axis of rotation, they can also rotate in opposite directions as long as a resultant propulsive force acting on the floor is achieved for the bottom part. In particular, it is possible for one tool to act on the floor with greater force or higher rotational speed than the other tool, the first tool then having to rotate in the direction of propulsion. In the case of tools with an approximately vertical axis of rotation, at least two tools are provided, in particular in the form of discs, which are rotatable in opposite directions with respect to one another and are slightly inclined with respect to a horizontal plane in order to achieve the desired linear propulsion function as a result of uneven rotational friction of each disc on a corresponding floor. In an advantageous manner, the two preferably plate-shaped tools are inclined by identical angular amounts in a mirror-symmetrical manner with respect to a vertical centre longitudinal plane of the bottom part and are actuated in opposite directions at synchronized drive speeds in order to obtain the desired linear propulsion.
In a development of the invention, the floor treatment device is realized as a wet cleaning machine, in particular as a scrubber-drier machine, and comprises a suction strip arrangement which—when viewed in the direction of propulsion—is arranged behind the rotatable tool and in operation rests on the floor. The suction strip arrangement includes at least one sealing lip which extends over a treatment width of the bottom part and rests on the floor. Two sealing lips, which are spaced apart substantially parallel to one another, are preferably provided, between which a corresponding suction action is generated as a result of at least one intake of a suction system of the wet cleaning machine. The suction strip arrangement is preferably curved in an arcuate manner. The suction strip arrangement can also include several suction strip portions which are arranged side by side or one behind another. According to the invention, only one single suction strip arrangement is provided which is realized as a single part or multiple parts and is arranged behind the at least one rotatable tool. As the at least one rotatable tool exerts permanent linear propulsion when the wet cleaning machine is operating, it is ensured that the desired cleaning action is obtained permanently as a result of a simple, automatic forward movement of the bottom part. The automatically progressing bottom part is controlled by means of the hand-guided guide part. In the case of the wet cleaning machine according to the invention, fresh water with or without cleaning additives which supports a corresponding scouring or scrubbing operation by the at least one rotating tool, is first of all supplied in the region of the at least one rotatable tool. The dirty water generated is then sucked up behind the at least one rotating tool by the following suction strip arrangement and is discharged into a dirty water tank.
In a further development of the invention, the articulated arrangement includes at least two articulated axes which differ from one another, are in particular orthogonal to one another and are aligned in each case differently, in particular orthogonally with respect to a vertical axis of the guide part. The vertical axis of the guide part is to be understood as a centre longitudinal axis in the longitudinal extension of the guide part which, with the guide part aligned perpendicularly in relation to a floor and in relation to the bottom part, extends in the vertical direction of the floor treatment device. In an advantageous manner, the two articulated axes are aligned orthogonally with respect to one another. In order to ensure that it is possible to transmit torque to the bottom part in each angular position of the guide part in relation to the perpendicular, the articulated axes have also to be aligned differently, in particularly orthogonally with respect to the vertical axis of the guide part. This ensures that when the guide part is rotated about its vertical axis, which is brought about manually, torque is transmitted to the bottom part in every angular position of the guide part in relation to the bottom part. The possibility of the guide part transmitting torque to the bottom part is limited to angular positions of the guide part in relation to the perpendicular of less than between 45 and 50°. The articulated axes can be present physically as a result of corresponding mechanical articulated developments. As an alternative to this, the articulated axes can also be provided in a virtual or imaginary manner inside at least one corresponding solid articulation which forms the articulated arrangement.
In a further development of the invention, the at least two articulated axes are spaced apart from one another in the direction of the vertical axis of the guide part. In a further development, weight distribution of the guide part is displaced downward toward the upper articulated axis. In an advantageous manner, a mass centre of gravity of the guide part in the standby state is arranged in the region of an upper articulated axis or below the upper articulated axis. A standby state exists when the scrubber-drier machine is filled with fresh water (cleaning water) ready for operation and the guide part is situated in an upright operating position (at an angle of between 0° and 45° with respect to a perpendicular). Weight distribution of corresponding components inside the guide part is developed such that the mass centre of gravity of the guide part is situated in a bottom half of the guide part—with reference to an entire longitudinal extension of the guide part. Displacing the mass centre of gravity into the lower half of the guide part makes it possible for a large part of the weight of the guide part to be supported in the region of the articulated arrangement. As a result, the operator needs a substantially smaller holding force for the guide part in the upper region of the guide part, which includes the at least one handle, than would be the case if a distribution of the weight of the guide part had been displaced further upward.
In a further development of the invention, a bottom operational portion of the guide part flanks the articulated arrangement at least in part. In an advantageous manner, the bottom operational portion is positioned—when viewed in the direction of propulsion—in front of the articulated arrangement such that with the guide part in a corresponding rearwardly inclined position, the operational portion is supported in the region of the upper articulated axis. The manageability of the floor treatment device for an operator is further improved as a result. A corresponding operational portion can be a fresh water and/or dirty water tank which is relatively heavy in the filled state. As an alternative to this, it is provided according to a further development to provide a suction drive for the suction strip arrangement, in particular a suction turbine, as the lower operational portion of the guide part. The suction drive is also relatively heavy such that as a result of the arrangement of the suction drive in the bottom region of the guide part, there is a distribution of weight that is also displaced toward the articulated arrangement. The displacement of the suction drive into the guide part also enables a simplified development of the bottom part, with which then substantially only the at least one rotatable tool, an associated rotational drive and the suction strip arrangement are still associated.
In a further development of the invention, in the normal operating position the bottom part is supported on the floor—when viewed in the direction of propulsion—at the front by means of the at least one rotatable tool and at the rear by means of the suction strip arrangement, and the articulated arrangement is pivotally mounted in a working region on the bottom part in such a manner that an overall weight of the floor treatment device is distributed in a uniform or front-heavy manner onto the front and the rear support of the bottom part on the floor. The articulated arrangement cooperates accordingly with a point on the bottom part which introduces the weight of the guide part on the bottom part such that a defined distribution of the overall weight of the floor treatment device is produced onto the front support in the region of the at least one rotatable tool on the one hand and onto the rear support in the region of the suction strip arrangement on the other hand. A uniform weight distribution means that at least extensively half is distributed onto the front and half onto the rear support. A front-heavy weight distribution means that more than 55% up to a maximum of 90% of the overall weight is supported in the region of the at least one rotatable tool. The described distribution ratios ensure a good cleaning force as a result of the at least one rotatable tool. The at least one rotatable tool and the suction strip arrangement are all that is necessary for supporting the bottom part on the floor.
In a further development of the invention, the suction strip arrangement has associated therewith at least one floor spacer which is in particular movable in a rolling or sliding manner and, in addition to at least one sealing lip of the suction strip arrangement, brings about support of the bottom part on the floor. The floor spacer ensures that, when placed on a floor, bending of the at least one sealing lip is limited. Defined as a result of this, the sealing lip is always curved at an identical angle, as a result of which a particularly good sealing action is produced irrespective of the quality of the surface of a floor. This ensures that the at least one sealing lip is not subject to any premature wear as a result of overloading. In addition, it is ensured that the sealing lip does not bend too severely. Several rolling or sliding elements, which are provided over the extension of the suction strip arrangement, can be provided as floor spacers. As an alternative to this, a front sealing lip of the suction strip arrangement can be developed in a more rigid manner and thus assume the function of a floor spacer which slides along the floor in front of the actual sealing lip. Said front sealing lip does not bend but is rigid in the vertical direction. In a particularly advantageous manner, the at least one floor spacer is arranged so as to be vertically adjustable. As a result, the pressing face area of the at least one sealing lip on the floor is able to be modified.
In a further development of the invention, the working region of the articulated arrangement on the bottom part is adjustable forwards or rearwards in the direction of propulsion of the bottom part. As a result it is possible to vary the weight distribution onto the front and rear support of the bottom part toward the floor.
In a further development of the invention, the bottom part includes a carrier bridge which extends along the direction of propulsion of the bottom part and on which the working region of the articulated arrangement is provided, and which is mounted at the one end on the suction strip arrangement and at the other end in the region of a bearing arrangement of the at least one rotatable tool so as to be pivotable about, in each case, a pivot axis which extends transversely with respect to the direction of propulsion and parallel to the floor. The carrier bridge is supported on the suction strip arrangement on at least two support points which are aligned in a symmetrical manner with respect to a vertical centre longitudinal plane. As a result of said development, the suction strip arrangement and the bearing arrangement, in particular a housing, for the at least one rotating tool are not connected together rigidly but are coupled with one another in an articulated manner. A change in the support in the region of the at least one rotatable tool, in particular as a result of wear on the tool, consequently has no effect on the rear support in the region of the suction strip arrangement and accordingly also no effect on a change in the position of the suction strip arrangement. In a correspondingly reversed manner, a lowering of the suction strip arrangement during the course of the operation of the wet cleaning machine does not lead to inevitable lifting or tilting of the rotatable tool in the region of the front support. For, as a result of the described pivot axes which extend parallel to one another, in this respect the two supports of the bottom part are statically uncoupled from one another toward the floor. This ensures that tilting and inclining movements of the guide part which are introduced by the operator have no effect on the position of the suction strip arrangement. The sucking and sealing action of the suction strip arrangement consequently always remains the same. Along with the guide part which is supported on the carrier bridge by means of the articulated arrangement, where there is an electric motor drive for the at least one rotatable tool as well as an electric motor driven suction drive of the suction system, the carrier bridge also carries at least one energy storage unit, preferably in the form of a battery or accumulator, in a particularly advantageous manner in the form of a lithium-ion battery. The weight of a corresponding battery increases a pressure on the suction strip arrangement and improves the sucking and sealing action thereof.
In a further development of the invention, a flow channel which is associated with a suction system for the suction strip arrangement is arranged in the guide part coaxially or parallel to the vertical axis of the guide part. The concept of said development is to develop the guide part as compactly as possible and to distribute it in a weight-optimized manner about the vertical axis of the guide part. The laying of the flow channel in the region of the vertical axis of the guide part enables a space-saving method of construction. The flow channel can be formed by a flexible hose or a dimensionally stable tube.
In a further development of the invention, the guide part includes a support tube which extends along the vertical axis and in which the flow channel is incorporated. The support tube comprises a dual function by it serving, on the one hand, as a carrier for the further operational components of the guide part and, on the other hand, forming the flow channel of the suction system. Several flow channels of the suction system and/or of a fresh water supply system can also extend in the support tube. In addition, at least one cable channel can be incorporated in the support tube, in particular as a result of co-extrusion. Control and power supply cabling can be laid in said cable channel.
In a further development of the invention, the suction drive is arranged on a lower end region of the support tube. The suction drive is preferably developed as an electric suction turbine which is fastened coaxially on the bottom end region of the support tube and is operatively connected directly to the flow channel which extends in the support tube. This produces a short suction path for the suction turbine such that just small suction losses occur. This ensures a lower energy consumption which enables a small and weight-saving battery.
In a further development of the invention, fresh water and dirty water tanks of the suction system are developed in an elongated manner and flank the support tube on opposite sides. As a result the fresh water and dirty water tanks are also grouped directly around the vertical axis of the guide part. Distributing the fresh water and dirty water tanks on opposite sides of the support tube produces particularly good weight distribution on both sides of the vertical axis of the guide part, which simplifies the handling of the guide part by an operator in a considerable manner. Fresh water is to be understood as cleaning water which is supplied to the at least one tool and can be developed in particular from water and cleaning additives or can be developed as a differently realized cleaning solution.
In an advantageous manner, the suction drive is positioned—when seen in the direction of propulsion of the bottom part—in front of the articulated arrangement such that in the case of the normal straight-on position of the wet cleaning machine, the guide part is set inclinedly rearward and the operator walks behind the bottom part. In said position, the weight of the guide part, in particular of the suction drive, is supported in the region of the upper articulation axis of the articulation arrangement such that a holding and guiding force in the region of the handle of the guide part for a corresponding operator is extremely small. This means that the wet cleaning machine can be handled in a simple and power-saving manner in its operating state.
In a further development of the invention, there is provided on the bottom part at least one support means which supports the bottom part on the floor statically determined in a tilted transport or storage position. As a result, the floor treatment device can be stowed in a space-saving manner in the non-required idle state. Such a park position also ensures that the at least one tool and the suction strip arrangement are relieved of stress, as a result of which less wear is produced.
In a further development of the invention, the at least one supporting means is developed as a support element which can be moved in a sliding or rolling manner. Apart from the support and securement in the non-required idle state (storage position), the at least one sliding or rolling support element consequently also serves for transporting the floor treatment device when said floor treatment device is not situated in its operating state.
In a further development of the invention, with the bottom part in the transport or storage position, the guide part is secured on the bottom part in a force-limited manner by means of at least one securing means in an idle position in which in particular the guide part and the bottom part are supported statically determined in relation to one another in a over-centre position. As a result of said development it is possible to transfer the guide part into a defined idle position in relation to the bottom part. The force-limited securement by means of the securing means ensures that the guide part is able to be released again from the bottom part in a simple manner using a small amount of force in order to transfer the bottom part and the guide part into the operating position. In an advantageous manner, with the floor treatment device in the idle position, the guide part and the bottom part are supported statically determined in relation to one another in an over-centre position. This means that the guide part is pivoted by means of the at least one articulated axis of the articulated arrangement in relation to the bottom part so far over the bottom part that the mass centre of gravity of the guide part is positioned above the bottom part.
In a further development of the invention, the at least one securing means is effective in a positive locking or non-positive locking manner. The at least one securing means can be effective mechanically in a positive locking or non-positive locking manner. As an alternative to this it is provided that the positive locking is generated by the at least one securing means as a result of magnetic force. A securing means which is effective mechanically in a positive locking or non-positive locking manner can be realized by a releasable latching connection, by a Velcro fastener or an adhesive closure that is developed in another manner. Where the positive locking action of the securing means is as a result of magnetic force, a permanent magnet is preferably provided on the guide part or on the bottom part, opposite which a magnetizable face, in particular a metal face, is provided as a corresponding counterpart on the bottom part or on the guide part. The advantage of a securing means developed as a magnetic securing means is that the magnetic forces are relatively high in the direction of corresponding magnetic lines of force, with a movement of the guide part in relation to the bottom part transversely with respect to said magnetic lines of force, in contrast, the magnetic securing means is able to be released simply by using little force.
The invention also relates to a floor treatment system having a hand-guided floor treatment device as has been described beforehand, as well as having a storage truck which comprises at least one exchangeable and filled fresh water tank as well as at least one receiving means for a filled dirty water tank or/and a dirty water receiving vessel, the volume of which corresponds to at least double the volume of a dirty water tank. Furthermore, the storage truck can additionally also store at least one battery such that, where required, it is possible to exchange the battery on the scrubber-drier machine without a great deal of effort and expense. As a result, it is also possible to treat larger floor areas in a time-saving and cost-saving manner. As a result of the storage truck it is possible to keep the volume of the fresh water and dirty water tanks of the wet cleaning machine small so as to make it possible for one operator to operate in a simple and energy-saving manner. As a result of at least one, preferably several fresh water tanks being stored filled on the storage truck, a quick changeover is able to be carried out. The storage truck is preferably positioned in the vicinity of the floor treatment device during a corresponding operating period or is entrained which means that it is also possible to empty or exchange a dirty water tank in a simple manner without a corresponding emptying or exchanging operation having to be carried out at a stationary location in a corresponding building in which the floor treatment is performed. The storage truck can also be provided with a holder for receiving or attaching the scrubber-drier machine such that the scrubber-drier machine is able to be transported on or in the storage truck.
Further details and features of the invention are produced from the claims as well as from the following description of preferred exemplary embodiments of the invention which are shown by way of the drawings.